The Legend of A Cursed Eyed Girl
by Jazzimint
Summary: You already know the story of alpha stigma bearer Ryner Lute so now here's a story of Lino Doue(Cursed Die Tiir has) bearer e has a lust for human flesh but her and her sisters were born with the ability to command cursed eye users when they use their power. Yui is thrown out her home at a young age and meet an alpha stigma who promises to teach and protect her from Gastark


Chapter One: Prelude

_Summary of Yui's life till her fifteenth birthday and the real story can start in chapter 2:_

Once upon a time there was unborn child, Yui but because she was a bearer of the cursed eye Lino Doue, Yui devoured her mother from the inside, killing her in the process, and this is said to be how Lino Doue bearers are to come forth into the world.

Yui never knew about her mother's death, she was always told it was the effect of a birthing problem, which isn't all false.

Her father has always been frightened by his daughter's cursed eye, in fact he never let her in the same room as him but by request of his oldest daughter Rain he allowed Yui to live and stay in the same house as his family.

The only reason for this is because both Rain and Yui were born with an unusual ability to command cursed eye users to do whatever they asked them to do but only while they were using the power of their eye.

For example, if an Alpha stigma user went berserk, with one word they can command them to return to sanity, this ability ran down their families bloodline skipping some generations.

_**Three years after**_ Yui was born her father's new wife gave birth to twin girls who also had this ability. This was about the time the oldest sister Rain ran away from the house without any word to Yui.

_**Five years later**_ When Yui is eight and her sister who was the only person she was close to was now five. Their father's wife finds out that Yui is the bearer of the cursed eye Lino Doue after Yui successful kills and devours the life, flesh, and magic from a group of people who tried to harm her younger twin sisters.

After this event Yui's stepmother demanded that Yui is thrown out the house so she won't harm the family.

Yui leaves the house in a winter night into the snowy and dark setting, suddenly a boy of age thirteen fell out of a tree, he had a telescope and it looked as if he was watching her.

He was dressed in a robe like clothes but seems like an adventurous kind of guy, he has crazy, shaggy burgundy hair, that tips barely fell on his shoulders, he was quite handsome and tall, "W-who are you?" Yui said unsurely if she should speak to him.

The strange teenaged boy laughed a bit, "Who am I?" he ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm Haku, and your sweet little Yui right?"

"Y-yes, and you're a weirdo, I'm leaving now." Yui said bluntly as she turned around and started to walk in the other direction.

"W-wait, you just got kick out right? well so did I and I'm guessing for the same reason huh?" Haku said quite sure of himself.

Yui paused and looked back at the boy, "You're a monster too?" she asked with such an innocent voice.

"Monster? Ha! No I'm a bearer of the god's eye and so are you," Haku pointed to her "We're different though, you're a Lino Doue, a little rare and I'm a Alpha Stigma which is more common of the god's eye." he explained proudly placing his arms on his hips.

"Wow." Yui said looking at him with admiring eyes, she liked how Haku was so sure about himself, he was like a hero to her and already so amazing.

Since that day Yui and Haku have been together protecting each other, each year went by, they grew closer, they travelled place to place, Haku taught Yui how to fight since she can't use magic and how to use her god power for good but her lust for human flesh just grew stronger.

_**When Yui was eleven and Haku was sixteen**_, one day they decided to have a fun snow day, "Haku!" Yui Yelled as a snowball hit her back while she was building a snowman, "That's not funny!"

"Sure it is, wanna try?" Haku asked, walking over to her offering her a snowball.

"No thanks, Haku how about you help me build a snowman?" Yui offered.

"Building snowmen are for children," he complained, then lied down in the snow. "You didn't even want to ride on my sleigh with me."

Yui ignored his comments and started placing stones into the snowman to create buttons.

_I forgot she is a child, not her sister… I miss Rain._ Haku thought to himself, he stood up out the snow, "I'll go get you some hot chocolate so you don't freeze to death." he announced then went to the Inn they were staying at and right next to where they were playing. Haku made the hot chocolate and began to walk outside to bring it to Yui, but he dropped the hot beverage to see Yui was gone, "Yui!" he called out and ran out to the woods, "Yui! Yui!"

He found her deep into the woods she was tied up at her hands, legs and mouth, tears rushing down her face, her dad, stepmother and younger 8-year-old twin sisters was also there.

Haku knew once a person is confirmed a bearer of a cursed eye them and their family are killed, his eyes widened at the sight of this,

"Get that kid out of here!" One of the men said.

Tons of men charged at Haku, so he had to fight and even kill, not the first time, but it was his first time to kill in front of Yui, "Yui close your eyes!" he didn't want her to see the bloody mess he was about to make, "I offer up this contract, to unleash the magic beast of light which dances through the skies!" he chant the offensive spell. Its gliph is red and is made of three empty circles who move from the head the caster then into the ground. The hands of the caster glow in the same color as the glyph and he joins them over is head and follow the movement of the glyph to activate the spell.

Yui didn't close her eyes she witnessed Haku fight the men and kill them one at a time, but there was still a lot of men left in time one he killed Yui's dad who she had barely even known and another man killed stepmother.

Yui could only watch as this happened and her sisters watched as well, she sobbed as a man was about to kill one of her sisters. Yui stood up just to fall onto her four feet, she shrugged as she crawled to her sister but the man just found it amusing, she stood up in front of her sister to defend her, then raised his sword ready to kill Yui.

But suddenly Haku lost all composure and went berserk when he glanced at Yui, "_Hahahahahahahaa!_" he murdered the man who tried to kill Yui and her sister, he murdered the rest of the men he was struggling to kill but now all at once with ease.

The rope slipped down out Yui's mouth, "H-haku?" she was shocked to see him like this and couldn't even find the words to thank him, he was so unfamiliar to her now.

With a smirk on his face, he grabbed Yui and her one of her sisters by their neck rising them up.

Her sister was so small and so frugal and died within second of him choking her, when she was dead he began to reach for the other twin while Yui was trying to find her words, "Ha-ku, st-op, let me g-go."

With those words from her he dropped her and didn't grab the other twin, Yui hugged her sister while she tried to breath, she rubbed her throat gasping for air, "H-haku, forget you killed May and tried to kill us… just go back to n-normal… please." She commanded Haku.

Haku did as she said and gained sanity with a hint of amnesia.

After that they took her surviving sister to an orphanage, it was too dangerous to take her with them.

_**Later that night **_they were in their Inn room, "Haku… it's my fault, huh?" Yui asked laying in the only bed in the room.

Haku was in a sleeping bag on the floor since they couldn't afford a second room or one with two beds. "No we did what we could and saved one of your sisters, it's not our fault people hate us and want to kill us and our families that's just how things are, they call us monster but really it's them, killing your defenseless little sister like that with no mercy, that's a monster," he said not realising he just called himself a monster. "Just don't think too hard about it."

"Can you come up here with me?" Yui asked, she was scared of him, but she was more scared of herself than anyone else.

"Sure." Haku said getting into the small bed alongside her.

"Thanks but I'm still scared." She said literally shaking.

A held her close to him to show her comfort, her head on his chest "Better?"

Yui smiled, "Yes, Haku… do you love me?"

"Yeah, I care about you, you remind me of my younger brother a lot," He answered, he did love her, but in a family type way, Yui loved him a little differently.

"Will you always protect me?" Yui asked another question.

"Of course." Haku answered simply.

"Say it than, say you love me and you'll always protect me and promise that you'll never leave me or hurt me." At that moment, Yui just needed to hear that from him.

Haku chuckled, "Okay i promise that I love you and I will always protect you and never leave your side or do anything to hurt you Yui."

Yui smiled and let that sink in, she completely took what he said the wrong way and he had no idea.

_**The next year on Yui's twelfth birthday**_, they had still been staying in the same Inn since Yui was well acquainted with the people and asked Haku if they could stay.

"Haku look!" Yui yelled running outside the Inn where seventeen-year-old Haku was sitting at a table talking to a girl about his age. Yui gave a nasty look to the girl then looked back at Haku, "The chef lady helped me make these for you," Yui sat the plate of Dango on the table next to him.

Haku looked at the plate and eat one of the sweet rice balls, "Taste good, and happy birthday, your twelve now."

"Thanks and yep I'm twelve today practically a woman and I'm glad you like it because when we're married I'll be able to make them for you whenever you'd like~!" Yui said excitingly with a bright smile.

Haku nearly choked on the dango at Yui's sudden words, the girl beside him chuckled and left, "M-married?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'll make other stuff too not just dango." Yui said with a giggle.

"Um okay wait here I'll be back." Haku walking into the Inn and to the owner who had also been the chief Yui was talking about and he did not look happy.

"Oh I'm guessing you just found out about your engagement." The lady said with a laugh.

"It's not funny she really thinks we're getting married, she's Rains little sister." Haku said rubbing his head unsure what to do.

"I know that but don't worry, it's just a little crush she'll get over it, just play along, but you can't honestly say you couldn't tell she's have a thing for you for a couple months now." The lady said.

"Dammit ever since that night, I'm so stupid" Haku came into realization, "That's why she asks me to sleep with her not because she's scared, not because she doesn't want me to have back problems and why she keeps telling me she loves me and why she's been being so clingy."

The owner shrugged, "Well falling in love with you is surely something Rain and Yui have in command maybe it's a sister thing."

"Yui is not in love with me! it's just a silly crush, the only reason I even met her is because I promised Rain I'll watch and protect Yui, plus Yui is about five years younger than me i don't see how she think I'd love her in that way." Haku couldn't believe what was happening.

"Age is only a number, maybe you do love Yui, she's just like her sister only younger." The owner reasoned.

"I don't love Yui! And I never will." Haku said making his point then turned around to see Yui at the door frame with tears in her eyes."Yui…"

"You lied!" she yelled tears coming down her face rapidly.

"n-no Yui I didn't-" Haku began trying to explain himself not sure how much she heard.

"Stop the lies! You already broke your promise!" with that Yui stormed off she ran far into the forest, she hid behind a tree crying for about a hour until a man with long white hair and yellow eyes stood before her, "Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not…" she brought her knees to her chest crying more.

_That man was the newly crowned King Sion Astal, that was the day he brought her in even though he knew about her cursed eye, he gave her her own room in his palace and treated her kindly since that day._


End file.
